When Love Blossoms
by hellsythe
Summary: It's another one of those sappy Naruto romances. But this on has unusal couples to say the least. There's an actual story line. AsumaTemari KakashiIno ShikamaruKuremai and many more. Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

Me: I suppose I'm going to start typing another Naruto story.

Naruto: Hey if it's a story about me why am I still here?

Me: Well anyway Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Naruto: What happened last time?

Me: It's a long story…

**The Beginning**

After many tries Naruto and group has finally passed the genin tests. They were told to report back to the academy to be assigned their three man genin teams. They were all told to come back at noon.

Naruto had just walked into the classroom labeled A-3, depressed and with a horrible stomachache. He didn't get his kiss from Sakura, even though she thought he was Sasuke, and he drank sour milk. So he figured this day could only get better after all of that.

Sakura on the other hand almost had her life long dream realized and shot down in a matter of five minutes. At first Sasuke seemed to actually like her. He was even about to kiss her. But then he just ran off, kind of like something Naruto would have done. Then when he came back, he was a cold prick and basically said he hated her. Sakura sighed as she took her usual spot next to Sasuke in the classroom.

Unlike Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke couldn't have been feeling any better. He basically shot down Sakura's dreams of going out with him. (No offense to Sasu/Saku fans, I can't stand them as a couple). Honestly he preferred Ino. She was stronger and more attractive than Sakura. Besides, Sakura was kind of manly. Not like crazy steroid manly that she had a crazy deep voice and muscles. She just was… well indescribable.

Kiba was basically only concerned with whether or not he will be on a team with Hinata. Although she was quiet and shy and he was loud and rash, he thought she was cute and a nice girl. He didn't have to worry about being on a team with anyone he didn't like, since he always had Akamaru with him. The only person he was hoping to be on a team with was Hinata. So he was sitting kind of nervously waiting for Iruka to turn up and announce the teams.

Shino honestly didn't care what team he was on. Since in the end he would be the creepy bug boy, in his mind it was, "What's new?" Shino just stood in the corner of the room talking lowly to his insects. He figured the teams would be horrible planned as usual, so he couldn't even begin to imagine who he would be on a team with for god knows how long. Basically he figured that everyone would be stuck with someone they can't stand just get screwed that way. So he was okay.

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about who would be on her team. Although she honestly hated most of the new genin in the room, she couldn't show it. She had to act like the shy, weak little Hyuuga girl. Most of the girls of the village either liked Sasuke or her cousin Neji, who both didn't have a great personality. Sure Sasuke looked good for a creepily pale anorexic weirdo, but she just didn't see it. Neji, that was obvious, that's her cousin. For the record Hinata Hyuuga isn't an incestuous freak. All the other girls always asked her why she blushed when Naruto was around. But she couldn't tell them that his eyes remind her of the guy she actually likes. A sand ninja, who became a genin a little while ago. So she really didn't care who she was put on a team with.

Shikamaru was half awake half asleep for a while now. After he ate lunch with Ino and Chouji, he left and came back to the classroom. He couldn't stand Ino stalking/spying on Sasuke. It was annoying and well troublesome. So he didn't want to be involved for just incase the Uchiha caught her. Shikamaru figured that the only people he could work with were probably only Ino and Chouji. Since their dads made up that InoShikaCho formation. Pretty damn conceited, but that was their dads for you. Shikamaru was just boredly running through all the possible problem he could have if was paired with anyone else. So those two were the only one he wanted to work with.

Chouji was eat a bag of BBQ flavored chips, while wondering why he pretended to be a gluttonous meat ball. In all honesty he was wondering how many laps around the village he would have to make in order to burn off all the calories he just consumed. This may not be a known fact, but Chouji ran more laps daily than Gai and Lee combined in a week. Worst of all no one knew he was buff and trim. Oh well better off that way. Chouji prefered it that way since he didn't want to be swamed everyday by girls like Sasuke and that blind kid on Lee's team. Plus all his family was fat, so he couldn't be the only skinny muscular guy in his family. The thought of who might be on a team with him didn't cross his mind once.

Ino was jealously watching Sakura talking to Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke hated Sakura, since she was annoying and pushy about her feelings. Ino knew that Sasuke probably didn't like her any more than he does Sakura, but he was still worth a shot. He was hot, strong, and probably the best rookie ninja this year. She knew Sasuke for a long time. From when they kids even. Ino knew Sasuke better than almost all of the other girls in the Konoha. So she just hoped she was on a team with Sasuke that's all.

Finally a brown haired man in his mid-twenties walked in the room. His hair was up in a pony tail, he had scar running across his tanned face, and he wore the standard Leaf uniform. Iruka finally turned up.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long." said Iruka with an apologetic smile. "Everyone take your seats and I will begin to put you all on your teams." He waited for everyone to sit and quiet down.

"Alright starting with team 7. Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame." Iruka said as he pointed to a spot for them to go. After they were seated in a different area, Iruka moved on.

"Okay team 8; you are Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said and did the process from before beginning again.

Finally team 10, you are Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said as he finished. "Now everyone, I'm going to wait a little bit with you until your teachers turn up, okay?"

After ten minutes a young woman, mid twenties turned up. She had black hair that fell slightly below her shoulders. She wore a loose dress like thing with bandages on her thighs. The most noticeable thing about her was her crimson eyes.

"Okay Team 8, lets go." The woman said in a strict but gentle manner. After that, Kiba, Chouji, and Sakura just followed her out of the classroom.

After another forty-five minute, Iruka said, "Guys, I hate to just leave like this, but I need to give this report to Lord Hokage." Just then Iruka preformed a few hand signs then poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto was starting to get bored until he heard someone coming; well it was more like running though. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. "Hey dobe, go check what's going on." Sasuke said boredly.

"Ugh…fine." Naruto said since he also wanted to know. He opened the door to find a weird dog run by then stop. It turned then ran into classroom A-3.

"AHHHHHHH! Crazy rabid mutt!" shouted Ino as she jumped over behind Shino, who happened to be the closest person to her. The "crazy rabid mutt" was a small pug with a Leaf headband on and that smiley shirt (the blue thing with the white face on it).

"Hey Kakashi, I found Pakkun." said a guy with spiky brown hair with a brown goatee. He had a cigarette hanging between his two fingers. He wore standard uniform with a weird apron thing that was red and white with a symbol on it.

"Asuma…I never lost him." said the guy who was apparently Kakashi. He had spiky sliver hair that slanted to the right. He wore black mask that covered everything from the nose down. His headband covered his left eye. He also wore standard uniform.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE OUR TEACHERS!!??" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Yep I got Team 10 and Kakashi here got Team 7." Asuma said with a smirk on his face. As Asuma said this Kakashi picked up the small dog.

"Finally." Ino said. She glanced at her teacher. He was apparently talking to the ugly dog. _He's just as bad as those Inuzuka people_, though Ino as she went to where her team was again.

"Okay time to split Kashi." said Asuma smirking still. Ino saw Kakashi twitch at the name Asuma called him. To Ino they seemed a little too close just to be friends.

So they both took their teams and went their own separate ways.

"Okay basically all I want to know are your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future; things like that." explained Kakashi as sat on the rail of the building's roof they were on.

"Umm…could you give us an example first?" asked Ino.

"Uhhh… I suppose… why not?" said Kakashi slowly, obviously not sure whether he should answer. "Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes. I have many dislikes. My dream for the future… I haven't really thought about it yet." _All he told us was his name_, thought Ino.

"Okay Blonde, go." Kakashi said as he picked up the pug again, which was now trying to bite him.

"Okay, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I guess I like to flower arrange. I dislike creepy insects and I don't feel like telling you my dream for the future." said Ino showing that he probably couldn't figure out much either.

"Alrightie then, whoever wants to go, go." Kakashi said without taking his only visible eye off the pug which had successfully bit his hand until it was bleeding. "You emo looking kid, the one without the glasses."

"Ugh… Fine, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything particular. I don't dislike anything, I only hate someone. My dream for the future, to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said in a weirdly upbeat tone.

"Okay. Last one." said Kakashi still watching as the small dog clamped to his hand.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I don't think there's anything else worth telling." said Shino without much emotion.

"Okay from everything that I've heard, I don't think that this entire group is genin material. But I'll let the test decide." said Kakashi as he stood up. The small dog finally let go and walked away.

"Test?" wondered Ino, who also had the confused look from Sasuke to show her she wasn't alone in confusion.

"Basically come to training area 16. We're going to have a survival test." said Kakashi as he started to walk away. "Oh yeah. Don't eat breakfast. Since you're just going to throw it up." he said coldly.

Once Kakashi was gone from sight, the three decided to go home. Ino was wondering why he would speak like that and why he let that dog bite him. Shino was wondering why they were so stupid. Sasuke was feeling happy since he got to be near Ino.

They all had no idea what was in store for them the next day.

**End Chapter**

Me: That was long. Okay first if anyone thought it was too long, leave it in a review. If you're wondering why the teams aren't split up right, I needed an easier way to form some couples. For Sasu/Saku fans I said it in the beginning, I hate them as a couple so they aren't going to be one in this story.

Naruto: Better than your last one for sure.

Me: Once I get enough hits and/or reviews I'll start posting more.

Naruto: So Read & Review.


	2. The Survival Test

Me: Okay here's chapter 2. I haven't really checked my story yet so I don't know how it's doing. Oh well.

Naruto: Okay so just post chapters and hope people read them. So once again get to the disclaimer.

Me: Right, right, anyway Naruto doesn't belong to me. If it did on the other hand, it wouldn't be kid's show.

**The Survival Test**

The next day arrive very fast. Since they had been instructed by Kakashi to come to training area 16 at 6:00 am, they all had to wake up almost an hour earlier.

Ino did her usual, minus breakfast. She took a quick shower then straightened her hair (sorry had to include that since I have almost never met a girl who doesn't straighten her hair). Then she had put on her usual clothes, a purple shirt with bandages underneath it, and a short purple skirt with bandages as leggings. Before leaving her home, she pulled her hair into a high pony tail. Then she made her way to the training area. Although she was starving, she thought it would be a quick think that would be over in an hour.

Shino woke up to his father kicking him in the side. Of course waking up at 5 am was nothing new to the bug user. Shino didn't eat breakfast anyway, so he really didn't care how long he had to go without food. If worse came to worse, he would bring food to the training area. He already knew from his father that Kakashi had a horrible habit of being late, all the time. Shino pulled on a loose black shirt, baggy black pants, and put on his high collared jacket before leaving the compound. He knew the survival test would have some stupid lesson that would teach them one thing or another. So the whole way to training area, he was trying to figure out what.

Sasuke woke up at 5:45 am to his alarm clock that he forgot to set to 5 am the previous night. In the morning Sasuke was always slow and groggy, so he took his time, even though he knew that the training area was at least twenty minutes away. Sasuke put on his baggy blue shirt with the Uchiha clan's symbol, that paper fan thing, and his usual pair of baggy white shorts. At first he considered listening to what Kakashi said about not eating breakfast. But in Sasuke's eyes, skipping a meal means you're anorexic. Meaning since he wasn't anorexic he found no need to skip the meal. Nor did he have any other eating disorder. That was what girls had. So he sat down and had a bowl of Lucky O'Kaibas 1. Sasuke thought of the motto as he happily ate down the sugary cereal. It was, "It sounds Irish, but I sure ain't one." So once Sasuke finished his cereal, he put some extra food in his bag, and dashed out his house in order to make it to the training site. It was 5:55 am.

Kakashi on the other hand had decided he wanted more sleep when his alarm went off at 5:50 am. He had completely forgotten that he had to meet them at the training area. When he finally woke up, it was to Asuma half breaking down the door and Pakkun almost tearing his hand off. Asuma and Pakkun were trying to remind him of the same thing, his team. Kakashi looked at the clock next to his bed as he told Pakkun to let Asuma in. It was 8:20 am. Asuma almost dragged him out of bed. After finally getting most of his stuff on, he sat down and some how ate breakfast for forty-five minutes. By that time, it was 9:00 am. He then some how wasted an hour before finally arriving at the training area.

"Yo. So people lets get down to business." said Kakashi as he arrived at about 9:57. With his three hour and fifty-seven minute lateness unexcused, Ino got very irritated.

"Hey! Just because you teach, that doesn't mean you can be late all the time and not even try to explain it to us!" shouted an infuriated Ino.

Kakashi first react was just staring at her as she had four heads and whatever else went on his oh so perverted mind. "Umm… If you really need a reason I guess I could tell…maybe…oh well. Okay I wondered a bit off the path of life." said Kakashi as he walked over to the three of them.

"So what why did you want us to come here anyway. All you said yesterday was a survival test." asked Ino curiously.

"Ok listen up. I'll explain this as briefly as I can, ok. So basically the point of this survival test is to get these bells." said Kakashi as he held up two silver bells. "To give you a little more incentive, I brought food with me, meaning your lunch." He put the three lunches near a black stone sticking out of the ground and then placed a clock on the rock as well. "See this here kiddies, this is a clock. So basically when the big hand and the little hand both are on the twelve and you don't have the bells, you fail."

"Wait so we only have two hours to get two bells?" asked Ino.

"Yep and if you can't get them in time, I will tie all three of you to those trees and eat in front of you." explained Kakashi who was setting the alarm on the clock to set off at noon. "So let's begin."

In a second, Ino and Sasuke hid, while Shino was just standing there.

"I hate to ask, but why are you still standing there?" asked Kakashi who was completely confused since he hadn't seen that kind of stupidity in years.

"I need to figure out something before I will bother trying to do anything." explained Shino as he adjusted his glassed over his eyes correctly.

"Uhh…Okay, you do that. So while I back a while slowly, keep wondering to yourself over there." said Kakashi he did exactly what he said he was going to do. In an eye blink the silver haired man vanished. But Shino just smirked to himself since he did exactly what he needed to do.

Ino panicked since she didn't know where Kakashi ran off to. She was moving through the trees quickly to try and find the man. When she arrived in an open field, she then realized she was followed. She knew it was Kakashi at that point.

"So you finally noticed?" chuckled Kakashi. Ino almost jumped when she saw him.

"H-how long were you following me?" asked Ino trying not to show how freaked she was.

"Well long enough Ino. You know Iruka said you notice people really fast but then again proving people wrong is one of my favorite things to do." said Kakashi as he preformed some hand signs. But unfortunately for Kakashi, he was in a very wrong place at a very wrong time. Sasuke jumped out of no where and kicked him in the side. So how, some way, it wasn't a clone. Kakashi staggered a bit and once an again Sasuke went on the attack. But unfortunately Lucky O'Kaibas isn't the best meal to eat before bounding around. So Sasuke projectile vomited into Kakashi's hair. As soon as Sasuke realized what happened, he ran off. If there was one thing he every learned from his brother, it was that if you projectile vomited on to Kakashi, he could snap. So Sasuke ditched Ino in order to save his own life.

Kakashi looked really annoyed and almost murderous as Sasuke ran a way. Ino thought that Kakashi had full right to kill Sasuke right now. Still annoyed, Kakashi left to go after Sasuke. Kakashi was dead set on beating Sasuke to a bloody pulp. But before he could fulfill this, Shino turned up in order to get the bells.

"Shino, huh, I guess I can make this quick." said Kakashi as he was still removing a lot of the vomit from his hair.

Shino just ended up staring at the different colors that were now in Kakashi's hair. So all Shino could say was, "Holy Habadashary, that's disgusting." Kakashi now was confused since he had never heard something so creepy in his life.

Since Kakashi was still trying to get the marshmallow remains out of his hair, he seemed to be distracted so Shino decided to attack. Kakashi who was already annoyed, noticed that Shino preparing something. So he stopped trying to get the Uchiha's puke out of his hair, and tried to figure out what Shino was doing. Shino unleashed a couple thousand insects on Kakashi. But since Kakashi had some sparring matches with Shibi Aburame, he had some experience dealing with the bug wielding clan. Shino did some bug attack that obviously doesn't deserve to be named. Kakashi barely dodged the bugs since he just remembered he was horrified of insects. That was the exact reason he never won against Shibi. So he was screwed. To get out of the way of Shino's attack Kakashi ran off in the direction he last saw Sasuke go. He decided that dealing with Shino can come later.

Sasuke was still running for his life, since he noticed that Kakashi was in hot pursuit of him. _Oh shit I'm screwed,_ thought Sasuke as he picked up his pace. Ino on the other hand was still standing in the same spot she was when Kakashi first followed her. In her mind she thought, _Man, why did he seem like a creepy old pervert?_ Shino, unlike the other two, was trying to figure stuff out. Stuff as in: Why he was on such a stupid team? and What was Kakashi stupid jounin "moral" that he would be crazy about for the rest of their training? All Kakashi was thinking about was how many different ways he could kill Sasuke, right now he was on method 5,934. So basically no one knew that time was almost up.

"00:00:10"

"00:00:09"

"00:00:08"

Okay 8 seconds later the time was 12:00 pm, as in noon. The alarm rang. Since they were all ninjas, they all obviously heard, so they went back to where they began the test.

"Ok, guys let put this in the nicest way physically possible right now." started Kakashi as he walked over to them. Luckily for Shino and Ino, the only person Kakashi tied up was Sasuke. "You, boy, you are very lucky, **very,** **very** lucky that I don't kill you. That was why I told you NOT to EAT!" Kakashi said heavily stressing the bolded or capitalized words.

Sasuke started smiling like an idiot, and then finally said, "Hey you know Itachi was right for once in his sorry loser-ish life!"

"????" was all group had written all over their faces.

"Uh…Sasuke, explain we're having a hard time here." said Shino, since the other two were being too dumb to ask.

"Oh…Well Itachi used to be in the ANBU with Kakashi there, and one day on a mission, Itachi was feeling sick. He was sitting on a tree branch and then he threw up and it fell down on Kakashi's hair. Then when Itachi came home, he told me…" Sasuke continued on with that story about ten times until Shino punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Shino shouted.

"WAHHHHH!! That hurt you prick." said a very angry Sasuke. Ino just stood there shaking her head, as she saw Shino beating up a tied up Sasuke. _Ugh…Why is Sasuke so stupid? I mean he's okay looking but he's just too dumb,_ thought Ino. Kakashi was thinking of how he should tell them they failed miserably as he pulled out the latest issue of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Uh…People, I got something I need to tell you guys." said Kakashi not taking his eyes off the dirty book in front of him.

"Umm…What is it?" asked Ino.

"Well…Since you didn't get the bells in time, yeah, you guys can't pass." explained Kakashi as if he didn't seem to be paying attention to them at all. _Holy Heisenberg!!! She's sleeping with her husband's twin brother who was born in a factory,_ thought Kakashi, as he turned to the next page looking slightly more interested than he already was.

"WHAT!!!???" shouted Ino. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can. See in this thing called the beginner's guide to teaching loser brats, page 257, article 564.7, subsection 8, paragraph 12, it says that the jounin instructor can fail his/her team in a heart beat, as long as the "survival test" has been administered." said Kakashi, who seemed not to care what was going on around him.

"Okay that sounds reasonable." said Shino, who obviously didn't care if he passed or not.

"Hey, teacher guy, why is your hair brown, green, and have cool marshmallowy bits in it?" asked Sasuke as if he didn't already know.

"Okay for that I'm not even considering letting you little brats have another chance." said Kakashi as he was reminded that he had a small kid's puke in his hair. Of course since his hair was silver it stained with everything, blood, mud, and especially VOMIT.

"Oh come on! Just because Sasuke was stupid and puked in your hair, doesn't mean you can fail us all!" shouted Ino, knowing her father would be pissed if she didn't pass this year.

"Hmm…I suppose you have a point. But the only way you could get these bells from me is if Jesus came down from the sky, struck me a bolt of lightning, sawed off my legs, and then I went blind in both eyes would you even have the smallest chance. Anyway in my eyes if one of you fails all of you fail. On real mission, if you did what you did during the test, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if I was the enemy of course." said Kakashi. If there was one thing the Copy-Ninja was known for, it was his horribly long winded speeches that made no sense to the topic he was addressing. In short, whenever he made a speech, it made little to no sense to the situation.

"Okay I think I did great minus the teamwork part." said Shino. "Yeah, I think you were running from me in the forest."

"Okay shut up. I'll give you another chance. Here." Kakashi said as he tossed Ino and Shino a lunch each. "After you eat we'll continue. Oh if you feed Sasuke, I WILL DECAPITATE YOU!" Kakashi said sending death beams to all three of them, especially Sasuke who now looked horribly emo.

So Kakashi walked away with the third lunch that was obviously his and a small orange book. For about three minutes Sasuke was just moaning about being so hungry.

"Okay, you emo fuck just take my fucking food and eat the damn crap!" shouted Shino as he stood up.

"Hey, uh, Shino, here you eat a lot more than me. So here Sasuke." said Ino as she was about to give Sasuke food.

"Hey bitch, didn't I just say I was giving him my fucking food?! Are you retarded? Come on I probably eat less than you." said Shino angrily.

"Ugh…Fine then you stupid prick give him you stupid food then! I don't care." shouted Ino in response.

"Fine, but now I don't want to. Feed him whore." said Shino who obviously tired of this team.

"Whatever." said Ino as she gave Sasuke a bite of her food.

Just then Kakashi appeared in front of them. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU RETARDS!!??? DON'T FEED HIM!!!" shouted Kakashi, as he preformed a quick set of hand signs. Suddenly a ball of blue electrical charka appeared in his hand.

Shino didn't look too shocked or scared since he just figured out Kakashi's stupid jounin moral. Ino was scared since she was thinking of all the things she could have done if all this didn't happen. Sasuke on the other hand was too oblivious to notice that he could be killed any second.

"So kiddies now why did you go and feed Sasuke there?" questioned Kakashi, as the electrical ball of chakra was still in his hand making a weird chirp, chirp noise.

"Because were…uh…teammates." said Shino, unsure if it was the right thing to say. He motioned glanced at Ino which, told her to build on that.

"Yeah we couldn't just eat in front of Sasuke why he didn't have anything to eat either. I mean yeah he's annoying and weird but it'd been wrong if we didn't give him any." continued as she was building off of what Shino said.

Sasuke then said something to the same effect. But it was still stupid. Oh well but Kakashi ended up getting the point.

"Hmm…" was all Kakashi said as he still threatened them with the electrical ball of chakra.

"What's going to happen now?" said a still terrified Ino.

"You, guy…" began Kakashi.

"What?" said Shino getting annoyed at the stupidity it took to say "you pass".

"You, guys… actually…" said Kakashi who was obviously getting a kick at the dramatic build up.

"Did we pass?" asked Sasuke as he looked directly at Kakashi. "Well Kakashi?"

"Yep." said Kakashi as the electrical ball of chakra disappeared. "Whether you understood the lesson or not, I will explain it to all of you."

"Did this lesson have anything to do with teamwork by any chance?" asked Shino, since he usually was the one who asked these questions without fearing the incurring the jounin's wrath again.

"Yeah it did. In this world those who don't follow orders are trash, but those who won't help their comrades are worse than trash." said Kakashi with a small hint of lingering sadness in his voice. "So basically had it been a real mission, you all would have died. But we're just gonna have to work on some of those teamwork skills."

"We actually PASSED!" squealed Ino as she ended up hugging Kakashi in her happiness.

"Uh…yeah that's nice, but can you let go of me?" said Kakashi, obviously not liking the close contact of another person.

When Ino realized what she did, she jumped back and laughed a little. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about, never do it again." Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book again. "I'll get you guys some new missions from the Hokage starting tomorrow. So we'll meet at that ugly little red bridge near the east end of the Konoha at 7 am. Okay?" said Kakashi as he cut down Sasuke from the log.

After a few near death experiences, team 7 finally became actual genin. Some missions are going to come in soon.

**END**

Me: Ugh… that took forever. I'm a really slow typer.

Naruto: It only took like two days. Anyway when an I going to turn up in this story?

Me: Well for the next chapter I going to include you so relax. Oh I'm going to get some of the couples involve soon.

Naruto: Fine. Read & Review everyone. See ya next time.


	3. Kurenai and Asuma’s Nightmares

A/N: In the previous chapter, I mentioned a cereal called _Lucky O' Kaibas_. First of all I am half-Irish, so I'm not racist. The second thing is that the idea came from a story that TortoiseshellCat is writing, which is going to be posted in the future.

Me: Here's chapter 3. So said before that I'm including Naruto this chapter, so yeah, here it is.

Naruto: Don't be in such a rush to start. Anyway he doesn't own _Naruto_.

Me: So without further adieu, here's chapter 3.

**Teams 8 and 10: Kurenai and Asuma's Nightmares**

We begin the day before Team 7's survival test, actually even before Teams 7 and 10 met their sensei. This was shortly after Kurenai met her team, Team 8. Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno were all tense when they saw their sensei.

Sakura was wondering why there was only one female jounin instructor. While Chouji was only worrying about how he ran out of BBQ potato chips. Kiba didn't seem to care about anything other than Akamaru.

"Team 8, follow me." said Kurenai as she walked into the classroom. She had a strict but kind air around her. As soon as she said team 8, the three of them got up and followed her. She led them to the Hokage stone heads.

"Okay, Team 8 right now, you have to introduce yourselves since I only know what was given to me in your files. Basically I want to know your likes, your dislikes, and your dreams for the future." explained Kurenai as she sat on one of the rails on top of the stone faces.

"Umm…Kurenai-sensei, can you give us an example first?" asked Sakura slowly.

"Of course. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like many things. My dislikes are mainly slackers. My dream for the future is still undecided. Basically that's all you need to do, but please go into a little more details." said Kurenai. "You, the boy with the dog, start."

"Oh right, my name's Kiba Inuzuka. I like Akamaru, and that's basically it. My dislikes are FLEAS. My dream for the future is to become Hokage." said Kiba with a grin plastering his face as he continued to pet Akamaru.

"Okay…next, go pink-hair." said Kurenai, pointing to Sakura.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. Umm… the person I like is… uh no the thing I like is…" began Sakura nervously.

"You can just move on to your dislikes if what you wanted to say was too embarrassing." said Kurenai, knowing that it could have taken a while if she let Sakura continue.

"Right, so I dislike NARUTO UZUMAKI. My dream for the future is something I don't want to talk about right now." said Sakura.

"Alright, last one." said Kurenai pointing at Chouji.

"Okay, my name is Chouji Akimichi. I like eating food. I dislike not eating food. My dream for the future is to get dinner." said Chouji happily as he munched down some more of his BBQ chips.

"Umm…okay then. Now that that's settled, let me tell you about… Hey wait is that…Asuma?" Kurenai said slowly. "Hey Asuma!" called Kurenai to a man how was laying on one of the Hokages' heads smoking.

Suddenly the man got up from where he was and then vanished. He reappeared next to Kurenai and said, "Hey Kurenai, what's up? Who are the brats, I mean kids?"

"You're already done with your team Asuma?" asked Kurenai wondering how he finished up wit his team, even though she picked up her team first.

"Team? Uh…I have a team?" asked Asuma as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Uh… the genin team you were assigned to teach by the Hokage." Kurenai informed.

"Uhhhhh… are you sure? I mean if I got some brats to teach does that mean that Kakashi does too?" asked Asuma, obviously wondering when he got assigned a team.

"Yeah you got Team 10 assigned to you and Kakashi had Team 7 assigned to him." Kurenai said wondering how that he forgot that. "Both your teams were there when I left an hour or so ago. So do you know where Kakashi is anyway?"

"Yeah, sleeping…why?" asked Asuma.

"Doesn't he know about his team either? We all picked who was on our teams three days ago." said Kurenai kind of shocked.

"I don't know Kakashi isn't really one to forget things like that, but I wouldn't put it past him." said Asuma as he scratched his beard.

"Yeah, Asuma wake him up and both of you go get your teams. NOW!" said Kurenai, apparently annoyed that both of them forgot about their own teams.

"Sure, whatever. Ugh…why me?" mumbled Asuma as he vanished.

"Okay guys back to what I was saying. Tomorrow morning at 7:00 am, we are going to have a survival test in training area 3." said Kurenai as she walked in front of her team.

"Okay!" said all of team 8 as Kurenai dismissed them for the day.

**Meanwhile…**

Asuma was hurrying to Kakashi's house as fast as he could, knowing that the other jounin had formed a horrible habit of not being able to wake up when he actually went to sleep. _Kakashi, you better be up_, thought Asuma as he got to the door. Asuma first knocked and called Kakashi but got no response in return, so he did what any sensible person would do; kick down the door without thinking of the consequences.

"KAKASHI GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" shouted Asuma as he came flying through the entrance of Kakashi's apartment. Asuma made his way to Kakashi's room. This time he didn't kick the door down, he just opened it. But unfortunately, Kakashi shared his room with his seven or eight dog summons. Asuma notice that all of them excluding Pakkun got up and jumped on him.

"Pakkun! What do they want from me!?!?" shouted Asuma as he tried to push the largest dog down.

There was no response. So Asuma looked up to find the small pug sleeping on bed. Asuma had enough of it after about five minutes off pushing the other dogs down, so he managed to make it over to the bed and then he gave Kakashi a sharp kick in the side. The kick obviously woke Kakashi up because all of the dogs got off Asuma and started to bother Kakashi.

"Fine I'm up." said Kakashi getting up groggily. "Asuma, any reason you broke down my door?" Kakashi began to push the dogs down then stood up.

"Any reason you wouldn't open your door? You're a light sleeper so you should have noticed me, or heard me right away." answered Asuma.

"Hmm…true, but I knew it was you so didn't think that I was in any kind of danger, so I felt no reason to get up." explained Kakashi as he grabbed a fairly clean jounin uniform from the top of a drawer.

"Shut up, genius. Anyway did you know that we were assigned teams?" asked Asuma, trying to change the topic.

"Anyway, huh, nice way to avoid a topic. But yeah, I knew, the Hokage told us a few days ago and Iruka told us two days ago. I know that your memory doesn't recall that far back, but at least try." said Kakashi pulling on the green jounin vest.

"That's heartless. Anyway let's go get-" began Asuma before Kakashi cut him off.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! Pakkun don't make me chase after you!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kakashi as he jumped out the window after the small brown pug, who didn't want to wait for food any longer.

"Jeez, why did he have to scream that?" wondered Asuma out loud as he followed Kakashi out the window. In matter of minutes Kakashi decided he didn't want to follow Pakkun, until he realized that Pakkun was his favorite ninkin. But now he was behind Asuma, who was chasing Pakkun the whole time. Pakkun eventually ran into the academy. _Man those two are dense if they don't realize I'm bringing them to their teams_, thought Pakkun as he continued to run down the halls. Pakkun finally saw the door he needed to go through open then dashed into room A-3.

"Hey Kakashi I found Pakkun." said Asuma as he walked into the room. There he saw six kids about twelve or thirteen. Then Kakashi walked into the room.

"Asuma I never lost him." Kakashi said as he picked up the small dog.

Just then a small boy with…straw yellow hair ran up to them and shouted, "HEY ARE YOU GUYS ARE TEACHERS?"

"Yeah I got Team 10 and Kakashi here got Team 7." said Asuma to the crazily hyped up teen. Asuma glance over at Kakashi was now getting lip from the small dog. Then looking at the other people in the room, he noticed a few things. One was that the platinum blonde girl was just staring at Kakashi. The straw yellow haired boy was going off on some tangent about ramen. The brown haired boy with the white shirt was half asleep at one of the desks. The black haired boy was mumbling something about Kaiba or something along those lines. But as Asuma kept looking for potential in these genin, but he saw none. _Oh well not my problem. If they fail it won't be fault. I'll just say they sucked_, thought Asuma.

"Okay Kashi time to split." said Asuma with a smirk, hoping that he could at least pull some kind of reaction from Kakashi. He glanced at Kakashi and saw his visible eye twitch a little. "Team 10 let's go." He saw the straw yellow haired kid go up and kick the half asleep kid until he got up and a shy looking girl followed as well.

When Asuma reached the spot he was looking for they stopped. It was a temple-ish thing that was more like a gazebo than anything else. Asuma sat against one of the wooden fences that was in it then began to speak.

"Okay team 10, right now all I want to know is your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future okay?" said Asuma hoping they didn't want an example.

"Wait can we get an example first?" asked straw hair.

"Ugh…Fine. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are smoking, Shogi, and I suppose Go. My dislikes aren't really any of your concern. My dream for the future is to no longer have my family's name associated with what I should have done. Okay that's all you really need to do. Feel free to go into as much detail as you want." said Asuma.

"Okay I'll start. Believe it, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, especially beef ramen. My dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait to get the ramen you heat up in the microwave. My dream for the future is to become HOKAGE!!!!!!!!" said Naruto happily.

_Wow his dream wasn't to become a ramen maker_, thought Asuma. "Right, anyway next. How about you?" said Asuma pointing at the lazy kid.

"Ugh…Fine, how troublesome. My name is Shikamaru Nara. Uhh… My likes are board game, sleeping, and watching the clouds. My dislikes are troublesome things. My dream for the future is to have a wife who isn't too pretty but isn't too ugly. Have two kids; a girl then a boy. Then not having to work and spend the rest of my time playing Shogi or Go." said Shikamaru in a bored lazy way.

"Uhhhhhhhh…Okay then. Last one, go." said Asuma, unable to react to how planned out this kid wanted his life to be like.

"Umm…uh…My n-na-name i-is H-hinata H-hyuuga. M-my l-li-likes a-are a c-cer-certain n-nin-ninja. My d-dis-dislikes a-are um…uh…n-nothin-nothing im-import-important. My d-dream f-for t-the f-fut-future i-is t-to be-become a str-stronger per-person." Studdered Hinata with a blush plastering her face.

_MAN WHAT A STUDDER!_, thought Asuma. "Okay team now that I know you slightly better, I can tell you this we're having a survival test tomorrow. So be sure to at training area ummmmmm….10 at 9:00 am. So see you all tomorrow. Have a good night everyone." said Asuma as he walked away.

This was basically how Teams 8 and 10 met their jounin instructor. It will be later reviled how these two teams become Kurenai's and Asuma's nightmares. Later on it will become relevant that these two teams passed their survival tests.

**END**

Me: That was a bit of a point less chapter and short too.

Naruto: Yeah. But I'm in so it's all better. Anyway just incorporate this chapter later on.

Me: Yeah good idea. So anyway, I didn't include the survival test because 1) it's really late and 2) because since they both passed I didn't think it was necessary to include anything more than that. So that's all for now. Oh yeah, if I spelt something wrong and you have a huge problem with it leave it in a review.

Naruto: Okay bye. Don't forget to review.


End file.
